Valentine's Day Part 1 out of 5
by Gothic Queen of Yaoi
Summary: This is going to be a series of mix one-shots for Valentine's Day of different tv shows that I really love. This part is for Ncis- Couple: Gibbs and Tony. Summary inside. Slash


**Warnings: **contains slash. spoilers for season 3 and below.

**Disclaimer: **NCIS belongs to Donald P. Bellisario and Don McGill.

**Anita:** I am using these one-shots to help me not rush so much in my main stories, so tell me what you think of them, please. Also I have no beta so all mistakes are mine.

here is a list of all the tv shows that ill be part of this mini series- Leverage, Pysch, White Collar, and Suits

**Summary: **This takes place after the events of Internal Affairs. Abby helps Tony finally realize that he should tell Gibbs, that he has Feelings for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Risking it All:<strong>

After the events of the day, Tony sat at the bar drinking his four beer as his head lay on his palm and lets out a sigh, "Idiot." he mumbles.

"Are you alright Tony?" a familiar voice asked coming from beside him.

Tony looks towards the voice, to see Abby standing next to him, "Abby, how you know I was here?" he asked.

Abby takes a sit on the stool next to Tony, "You usually come here when you have too much on your plate that you can't handle." she said.

Tony looks at his beer as he lightly chuckles, "Maybe shouldn't of told you that. I am fine, Abs. Didn't have to come searching for me." Tony said.

Abby places her hand on Tony's arm, "Tony, I am worry about you after what happen these past few days. You haven't been yourself lately and going behind Gibbs's back was something I didn't think you ever do. I want to help you out, please." Abby said.

Tony looks towards the ground, "Abby...I...not here." he finally said.

Abby nods as she leads him back to her apartment, once inside, Tony started to pace, "Been having trouble keeping it together after the whole bomb expulsion making Gibbs lose his memory even for a while. Just so much all at once and I can just feel myself lose control of my emotions that I been keeping well hidden for so long. That is why I left without saying a word, I just can't lose him again." Tony said sadly.

Abby walks up to him and gently places her hand on his arm causing Tony to stop pacing and look at Abby, "I didn't realize that you were this deep in love with Gibbs, always that it was a little boy crush, but seeing you like this. Can't keep hiding your feelings Tony, it isn't good for your health." she said.

Tony looks away as he lightly chuckles, "Yeah and how that go, hey, boss got the report done and by the way I am in love with you. One of two things are probably going to happen, one, he gets me transfer or two, he fires me." Tony said.

Abby places her hands on her hips, "You don't know that for sure unless you tell him. And remember if he hurts you in any way I'll kill him." she said.

Tony lightly laughs, "I know, it just look at the facts we know about him, one he is a marine, second, not a red hair head, and third, he has been married four times to women. Don't see any hint that he might swing both ways, Abby" he said.

Abby lets her hands fall off her hips, "The odds do seem low, but don't you think its worth the risk to finally know. I don't want you to suffer like this Tony." Abby said.

Tony pulls her into a hug, "I do want to know, but don't have the strength to say anything. To think, me of all people scared of telling someone that I love them." he said with a chuckle.

Abby hugs him back, "Then let me help you, I think I may have a way to help you say those words to him." she said.

Tony pulls back as he looks to her, "Then lets take that risk and hopefully Gibbs wouldn't fire me." he said.

"I will make sure he doesn't or he will have to deal with me. Now for the plan, in two days is valentine's day which is perfect to confess your love so we going to be very busy to make sure this plan works and you don't chicken out. You ready?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, I am ready as I ever be, what is this plan of yours?" Tony asked.

Abby leans closely and begins to whisper into Tony's ear then pulls back leaving Tony standing blushing like crazy and stun for a moment, "That is crazy!" Tony yelled, "No way I am doing that." he added.

Abby rolls her eyes, "Fine, we can do it the old fashion way and not the kinky, wild, tied up to Gibbs bed naked way." she said pouting, but then smirks, "Wait a minute mister, you totally heisted and blushed. Oooohhh, you so want to be tie up by Boss man." she said with a teasing voice.

Tony blushes even more, "How about I just give him gifts that speak to him, like a small boat, or something for the marine side, something like those type of things." he said quickly hopefully Abby would forget about the whole being tike up bit.

Abby chuckles, "Alright, alright, That actually sounds like a good idea, how about we combine the two. Like get him a boat that says Semper Fi on it." she suggested.

"That actually not half bad. Though where would we get a customize boat in this city?" Tony asked.

"Oh I know the perfect place." Abby said as she drags Tony to her car.

Soon they arrive at an normal looking building with dark red curtains covering the windows and a neon sign that says, Cravings, soon they walked into the store, in which Tony gets a good real look around the place and noticing that different types of wood where stack along on shelves while on the other side where stacks of various tools for making stuff out of wood. Abby wonders over to the counter and rings the bell, "Anyone here?" she asked.

"Abby, is that you?" a voice asked from behind the curtains hanging behind the counter.

Tony looks over towards the voices to see a man about his height and age, with short red hair wearing a dark red shirt and tight blue jeans walk out from behind the curtains, "It is you, its been a while how you been?" he asked.

"Been great Ryan, this is my friend Tony, wants to order in a customize piece, that is a model size boat that has Semper Fi write across it for someone very special to him." Abby said quickly.

Ryan chuckles, "That sounds very lovely, I will be able to whip it up for you, when to you want it by?" he asked.

Tony looks shocking at Ryan, amazed at how he was able to understand Abby, only a few people had that skilled, "You think you be able to finished it by Valentine's day?' Abby asked.

Ryan takes out a pen and notepad and writes something down, "With help from my hun I will be able to managed it, I will call you when its done." he said.

"Thank you, wish I can spend time catching, but got a whole day too plan for." Abby said.

Tony watches as Abby walks over to him, "This place is pretty amazing, I mean it screams Gibbs all over it and I can't believe you actually know the owner too. Is there any more secrets you been hiding?" he asked.

Abby smiles innocently, "Maybe, but it ruin all the fun in seeing your cute shock face. Now come on then, more stuff to get." she said as she drags Tony out of the shop.

~Valentine's Day~

Tony wanders into Cravings after getting a phone called from Abby saying that the boat was finished then changing into a nice green shirt and dark blue pants, walks over to the counter ringing the bell while trying to calm his nervous, 'You can do this Tony. You made it this far without freaky out or giving up.' he thinks and notices Ryan coming out from behind the curtains carrying a middle-size well-sanded and crafted oak boat in his hands.

"Ah, Tony, here you are." Ryan said, "That will be 60 bucks since you are a friend of Abby." he added as he gently places the boat on the counter.

Tony smiles as he takes out his wallet and pays for the boat, "Thank you, it looks lovely. I just hope Gibbs will love it too." he said.

"If he is anything like Abby said then he will loved it. Good luck, Tony." Ryan he said with a smile.

Tony nods his head thanks as he carefully picks up the boat and carries it out to the car then heads towards Gibbs's house, soon he pulls his car up next to Gibbs's car in the drive-way then sits there starring at the boat in the passenger's seat for a bit and slaps the back of his head, 'Get hold of yourself. If you can face drug dealers, murders, and other criminals you can face Gibbs.' he thinks.

Carefully taking the boat into his arms before getting out the car, he heads over to the door as he takes a deep breath, 'Just act like yourself and don't miss this chance up.' he thinks as he carefully manages to open the door.

Tony looks around the living around as he closes the door with his foot, noticing that Gibbs wasn't in it, which means he was most liking in the basement working on the boat, he makes his way over to the couch and gently places the boat onto the coffee table in front of the couch. Sighing to himself, he starts to make his way over to the kitchen and peeks in as he grazes over to the basement door to see the light on, takes a deep breath, he slowly makes his way over to the door where he heists at the door, 'God, what am I doing..this is stupid.' he thinks.

Tony turns around and starts heading back when he stops then heads back and he shakes head then starts pacing, 'Am I really ready to hear his replay, I mean what are the odds that Abby is right.' he thinks

"A penny for your thoughts?" a familiar voice said from the basement door way which causes Tony to jump and turn towards the source.

"Boss, you almost gave me a heart attacked." Tony said as he places his hand on over his chest..

"What are you doing here?' Gibbs asked as he wanders over to the coffee maker and starts it up.

Tony looks towards the floor nervously, "I just wanted to..umm..you know unwind after what happen with the whole undercover case." Tony said.

"Is that why you were pacing a hole in my kitchen. DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as he looks over to him, "I know you feel bad for lying to me and I was mad at you, but I understand why you had to." he added.

Tony nods his head, "Yeah, just wanted to make sure we still good you know." he said shyly as he still stares at the floor.

Gibbs walks over to Tony and lightly taps Tony's chin, "Hey, we are good." he said softly

Tony blushes as he finally looks up into Gibbs's face, "You know me boss, only I can manage to be able to create a hole in your kitchen." he joked.

Gibbs shakes his head as he chuckles then gently head-slaps Tony, "Just don't make a habit out of it." he said.

Tony chuckles, "Yeah, I'll try not to, boss." he said as he rubs the back of his head.

Gibbs nods then wanders into the living room, "How about I grill us up some steaks?" he asked just as he reaches the door way.

Tony rushes in front of Gibbs, "How about I watch you work on your boat, boss. I mean I did interrupt you." he quickly said as he tries to block Gibbs's view.

Gibbs raises his eyebrow as to say what are you hiding look, "I am not hiding anything, boss, just thought you want to you know work on your boat. You and talking about stuff isn't your style." Tony said.

Gibbs crosses his arms and stares at Tony, which causing Tony to look away as he shifts, "Okay, look just don't fire me or freak out..just hear me out first before you ship me off somewhere else." Tony said, "There is another reason why I am here, its valentine's day and Abby kind of help me see the light as you say to finally just come out with it." he rambles on.

"Don't have all day DiNozzo." Gibbs said in a growl.

"Well, yeah..how do put this..i kindofhadsomeonemakeyouaboat." Tony said really quickly.

Gibbs raises his eyebrow again as in really look then makes his way pass Tony only to stop short as he looks at the boat sitting nicety on the coffee table and looks to Tony, "Tony." he said with such warm.

Tony shyly looks away not sure how to take that, "Happy Valentine's day, boss." he quietly said.

Gibbs half smiles as he walks over to the coffee table as he picks up the boat and silently looks it over then his eyes widen when he notices Semper Fi crave into it and gently runs his finger over the letters before gently placing the boat back onto the coffee table, "Thank you, but why?" he asked as he looks over to Tony.

Tony walks over to Gibbs and stops just short of in front of him, "I..just..its...this!" Tony frustratingly yell out.

Tony pulls Gibbs into a kiss then goes to pull when all of sudden he feels him self be pull back and into a deeper, hungrier kiss he ever experience as he grips tightly onto Gibbs shirt.

After a while, Gibbs pulls back panting as he leans his forehead against Tony's forehead, "How long?" he asked.

Tony closes his eyes, "Ever since I tackled you to the ground in Baltimore." he said.

Gibbs pulls back, "That long?" he asked with shock in his voice.

Tony chuckles, "Yeah, that long. I was nervous to tell you, I mean you didn't give any hint that you felt the same way, but now I wish had said something." he said.

"Hey, its in the past and so you know, it also has been that long for me." Gibbs said.

Tony lightly kisses Gibbs, "Then I guess we got a lot of catching up to do." he teased.

Gibbs half smirks as he pulls Tony close, "That we do." he growled out enjoying the shiver that he gets from Tony.

Tony wraps his arms around Gibbs neck, barely touching Gibbs's lips, "I love you." he whispers.

Gibbs looks into Tony's eyes, "I love you too." he whispers just as he closes the distance.


End file.
